1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various concepts are known for fitting and removing rotor blades of a wind power installation.
DE 102 24 439 discloses a wind power installation having a direction-changing roller and a cable guide means in the region of the pylon head of the wind power installation for passing a hauling cable from the winch therethrough. A rotor blade is then pulled up to the pylon head by means of that cable and suitably fastened.
DE 103 05 543 discloses a further method of fitting rotor blades. In that case the rotor hub is rotated into a predetermined first position. A rotor blade is mounted in place and the rotor hub is rotated by means of the rotor blade into a predetermined second position. In that case rotation of the rotor hub is effected in the direction of the action of the force of gravity of the first rotor blade which has already been fitted in place.
EP 1 412 638 discloses a further method of fitting rotor blades. In that case compensating weights are used instead of the rotor blades in the blade fitting operation.